The current method of surveying a construction site is to place survey hubs (pins or wood stakes with a nail positioned in it) in the ground with an offset (typically 3′ to 5′ offset from actual placement) to mark curbs, asphalt, lights, backflow devices, fire hydrants, vaults, and numerous other fixtures. The survey hubs have elevations listed on them as to where each fixture is to be placed and at what elevation. It is difficult to transfer the elevation without the assistance of a laser or the assistance of two personnel working together. Use of a laser requires possession of the equipment and completing a setup at, or near the location. With the two-person method, one person will hold a tape measure perpendicular to a level to measure elevation and the other person levels the level and places a mark on the ground at the actual fixture placement point. While a single person can attempt the two-person method, the operation is awkward and the results are often inaccurate. Accordingly, a device is needed that provides an easy, accurate, one-man method of transferring an offset elevation from a survey hub to the location of a fixture is needed, increasing productivity and accuracy, and reducing labor requirements.